


Too Early, Too Late for Pillow Talk

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF, Implied Marriage Proposal, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fun fact: this document was titled 'SHEITH FLUFF BITCH', i love sheith so much, they're so in love it's gross lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: When it's morning but you're too tired to do anything else.(This is the result of writing at night and missing a whole hour of sleep, but that's okay because sHEITH!!!)





	Too Early, Too Late for Pillow Talk

Keith yawned, the sun peeking from behind the curtains. He grimaced, not yet awake enough to leave the bed. He turned onto his side and was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Shiro's wide, scarred back. Tiredly, the younger man wrapped his arms around the larger man's torso, his nose nestled in between Shiro's neck and shoulder. He breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of his lover. He listened to his soft snores, music to his still sleepy brain.

Keith still couldn't believe that after all these years of painful pining after someone he believed was too good to even pay the ex-Garrison cadet any mind, Shiro had returned those feelings and had been for some time. A smile touched the younger man's lips. He never knew that the boy who lived alone in the desert, got into fights, and intentionally disobeyed the authorities would come so far as he did, nor could he believe it.

He had Shiro to thank for that.

Keith felt the other shifting in his sleep, mumbling something about rings before settling back into sleep. The leader of Voltron hummed and placed a soft kiss on Shiro's back, where countless scars from his year as a gladiator of the Galra were scattered, as with the rest of his body. Soon, Keith was covering the entire expanse of skin with kisses, knowing fully well that this would never be enough to show just how much he loved Shiro.

The larger man hummed after some time, the sun now higher above the window sill. His arm whirred and reached behind him, stroking Keith's cheek where his scar was. Shiro flopped onto his back and turned his head to the right to face the other. He smiled, planting a kiss on Keith's forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered, his left hand holding Keith's right hand, their fingers intertwining together. The smaller man smiled, bringing Shiro's hand closer to his face and rubbed against it before kissing it as well.

"Good morning," he muttered before yawning. Shiro chuckled.

"You're still tired. Want to go back to sleep?" Keith hummed in response, appearing to be already half-asleep. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too, Shiro," Keith mumbled. Just as he was about to drift off once more, his mouth said something along the lines of "So, what was that about rings?" Shiro groaned and slapped his face.

"Can't believe I ruined my own surprise," he scolded himself. He chuckled. "Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. Just please, say yes." Shiro shifted onto his right side so he could face Keith. Although he was clearly tired, his eyes were half-lidded in the attempt of staying awake.

"Already did," Keith mumbled, inhaling deeply. His eyes closed for a few seconds, scooting his body closer to Shiro's.

"Oh? And when was that?" the larger man teased, running his fingers through Keith's long hair. He was starting to grow it out to the point that he could braid it.

"When I told you I love you," Keith answered tersely before finally falling asleep. Pleased, Shiro tucked the other's head below his chin and let the lingering sleepiness take over.

He couldn't believe that someone like him, with a disability and chronic illness that either could have destroyed or even ended his life, was with someone like Keith, who has proven his love and dedication for Shiro numerous times and will likely continue to do so for the coming years.

With a smile on his face, one matching Keith's, Shiro fell asleep happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR VOLTRON, NOW I CAN FEEL LIKE I ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!!!!!!


End file.
